


Down in New Orleans

by AStephens1971



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is depressed because he thinks he didn't get what he wanted... but did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in New Orleans

One night, Naveen and Tiana were cleaning up after a busy day at Tiana’s Palace (it was never known who suggested the change) when Tiana spotted Louis of the corner of her eye.

“You were great tonight,” she called, running up to him and wrapping an arm around her alligator friend, “and you didn’t scare anyone off.”

“We really knocked their socks off, yes?” Naveen soon joined her, slapping him on the back.

But Louis was too crestfallen to accept their praise. “Yeah,” he sighed. Naveen and Tiana could just see the slightest hint of tears welling in his eyes.

“Louis?” Tiana reached up and brushed the tears away. “What—what’s wrong?”

“You guys got to be human again,” Louis sighed, his voice shaking, “you have this wonderful restaurant to run, but—” A fresh stream of tears trickled down his face, “—but I never got to be human, too.”

“Louis,” Tiana said, lifting his face so their eyes met, “remember what Mama Odie said—maybe you’re still blind to what you really needed. Maybe it wasn’t so much being human that you needed.” Her own eyes filled with tears. “Perhaps what you really needed was the respect of your fellow musicians, the assurance that no one would be scared off when they saw you.”

“And,” Naveen said, “you did a wonderful thing, naming your band in memory of Ray.” Their eyes focused on two stars in the night sky. “I bet he was listening tonight, smiling down on you.”

Louis’ mood brightened. “You really think so?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Tiana smiled at him, taking his paw in her hands.

“If you want to know the truth,” Naveen added, “we think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Louis blushed profusely. “Aw, thanks, guys,” he whispered. “I think you’re pretty special, too.”

As they walked out of Tiana’s Palace, arm-in-arm, Louis smiled. He had two of the best friends anyone could ask for, who’d make sure everyone—from customers to band alike—never walked out without a smile on their face!


End file.
